Enfantillages
by mams'ailes
Summary: Drabbles de l'enfance à la fin de l'adolescence de la nouvelle génération et de la vie de leurs parents. Amour, Amitié, Disputes et retrouvailles... à l'abordage, voilà leurs enfantillages ! Principalement Albus-Scorpius et Draco-Harry nombreux autres
1. Chap 1 : Barbe à papa et éclats de rire

_**Titre:**__ Enfantillages_

_**Œuvre:**__ Harry Potter. Post Tome 7._

_**Rating:**__ K à T_

_**Couples:**__ Principalement Albus-Scorpius et Draco-Harry. Mais de nombreux autres aussi très présen__ts._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout ou presque appartient à J.K Rowling; sauf l'histoire qui sera développée et les personnages crées au besoin de cette histoire._

_**Résumé:**_

_Drabbles__ de l'enfance à la fin de l'adolescence__,__ de la nouvelle génération et de la vie de leurs parents. Amour, Amitié, Disputes et retrouvailles... à l'abordage, voilà leurs enfantillages !_

_**Inspiration **__**:**__ Le livre Enfance de Nathalie Sarraute écrit ainsi par morceaux de vies._

_**Note:**_

_Reprend toutes les informations du tome 7 jusqu'à la fin._

_Présence de couples hétéros mais aussi gays et lesbiens donc : Vous n'aimez pas, vous lisez pas merci._

_5 autres chapitres sont déjà __écrits__ ou presque, j'attends donc vos impressions pour savoir ce que je __fais __par la suite * truc tout nerveux maintenant *_

_EDITT = J'ai trouver un béta ! * dit adieux aux vilaines fautes d'orthographes * Merci merci à la courageuse relectrice 3  
_

_**Musique(s) d'écriture/d'ambiance:**_

_Louise Attaque – ça m'aurait plu_

_Don't stop the music – François_

_Bonne lecture ! * se ronge les ongles *_

_Papa sans barbe et éclats de rire_

Une jolie roue, des lampions de couleurs accrochés à ses nacelles l'illuminant comme un sapin de Noël qui se serait trompé de forme, tournait en rond inlassablement. Autour d'elle avait poussé comme de jolis champions bariolés, un florilège hétéroclite de manèges et cabanes à jeux. Chacune proposait une pêche aux canards magiques, un essai aux fléchettes parlantes, ou plutôt râlantes paraissait-il. On pouvait aussi voir des ours et lapins en peluche plus grands que leurs propriétaires. En contournant quelques groupes de jeunes sorciers et sorcières on se retrouvait soudainement attiré par une douce odeur de sucre. Les gosses babillaient joyeusement au milieu d'adultes mi amusés mi agacés mais surtout impatients de pouvoir rentrer. Et les bouches s'étiraient, salivant d'avance plus elles s'approchaient d'un immense étalage de bonbons et chocolats en tout genre.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur un banc face à un manège franchement pas rassurant, une petite tête blonde dégustait consciencieusement sa barbe à papa. Sur la gauche du bout de chou, un second enfant au cheveux en nid de corbeaux essayait difficilement de manger sa glace. Celle-ci malheureusement pour lui, semblait plutôt impatiente de couler sur son pull orné d'un joli A, et de finalement aller s'écraser au sol que d'atterrir entre ses papilles impatientes. Ce que Madame glace au chocolat s'empressa donc de faire au grand dam du gamin qui maintenant, dépité, observait la délicieuse crème glacée s'étendre au sol. Sûr que sa glace l'avait fait exprès et le narguait maintenant en formant un sourire moqueur sur le béton, Albus Severus Potter se renfrogna en retenant au mieux les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. C'était d'une injustice criante se disait-il.

C'est alors que le petit blond se tourna vers Albus. Un sourire compatissant aux lèvres, il lui tendit sa sucrerie. D'abord étonné, Al jeta un regard perplexe au blondinet qui lui faisait face, avec un air un peu niais d'après lui. Niais oui se disait-il, mais joliment niais quand même avec ses yeux couleur d'après tempête conclut-t-il dans ses certitudes dictatoriales de l'enfance.

- Mon papa il en a pas de barbe tu sais.

Ce fut au tour de Scorpius de regarder avec scepticisme l'enfant qui venait de lui répondre avec un grand sérieux. Puis sans même y penser, il se brancha sur la longueur d'onde de l'autre et lui répliqua joyeusement :

- Mon papa non plus, pour ça que j'ai dû en acheter une !

Les deux alors éclatèrent d'un rire cristallin alors qu'à quelques mètres d'eux James Potter et Micha Zabini hurlaient entre hystérie et terreur, agrippés à la main l'un de l'autre sans se connaître. Al et Scorpius eux se tenaient l'un à l'autre, le brun s'étant retrouvé le nez dans la barbe à papa, relèvait ensuite un visage constellé de nuages roses. Le fils Malfoy, encore plus hilare à cette vision lui essuya les joues, et lui re-proposa encore de son bonbon rose. Ce qu'Al s'empressa d'accepter. Rigolant tout deux encore à moitié, ils mangèrent en attendant nonchalamment la fin du tour de manège.

De chaque côté des petits, deux adultes se regardaient au début avec méfiance, chiens de failliance habituels, jugement de l'autre incertain. Ils comprenaient l'autre, lentement, instinctivement eux aussi, et lui souriaient. Harry se dit que la nouvelle coiffure de Draco était plus jolie que le catogan sévère que portait son père. Pendant que Draco lui, accordait silencieusement à Blaise que sortir son fils et Micha à la fête foraine de Londres n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.


	2. Chap 2: Consciencieusement enfant

**Titre: **_Enfantillages_

**Oeuvre:** _Harry Potter. Post tome 7_

**Rating:** _K à T_

**Couple:** _Al-Scorpius Draco-Harry et autres couple_s

**Disclaimer:** _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf personnages inventés et déroulement de l'histoire._

**Résumé:**

_Drabbles de l'enfance à la fin de l'adolescence, de la nouvelle génération et de la vie de leurs parents. Amour, Amitié, Disputes et retrouvailles... à l'abordage, voilà leurs enfantillages !_

**Inspiration:** _Enfance de Nathalie Sarraute_

**Note:**

_Un second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira également. On plonge ici dans l'univers intime de la famille Malfoy et dans les affres des premières expériences douloureuses de l'enfance._

**Liste musique d'écriture/ambiance:**

_Wild World – Skins_

_Consciencieusement enfant._

Draco observait avec une méfiance frisant le ridicule le magasin dans lequel il se trouvait avec son fils. Scorpius était absorbé, le nez collé à la vitre de l'un des nombreux aquarium. Le plus vieux se mit à la place des poissons, imaginant un petit garçon écrasé en taches blondes, beiges et rose les fixant avec une attention toute particulière. Presque obsessionnelle comme peuvent l'être les enfants, les yeux gris du gamin agrandis par sa sur-attention braqués sur eux, ça devait vraiment faire peur. Sans parler du rapport de taille...

- Scorpius, recule toi tu es ridicule.

Un peu plus sec que ce qu'il n'avait souhaité, Draco fit passer un soupir de lassitude pour un d'agacement. Parfois il avait un peu trop l'impression d'agir comme son père, avec Scorp n'est-ce pas. Il reconnaissait aujourd'hui que son enfance, sa mère adorée mise à part, était plutôt composée de souvenirs d'une canne s'abattant sur lui et d'une voix froide, terrifiante, que de câlins affectueux. Et ceci, malgré ce que beaucoup pouvait penser, il ne voulait jamais, au grand jamais, le recréer avec Scorpius. Il chassait finalement ses sombres pensées et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa progéniture, qui l'avait d'ailleurs promptement rejoint. Le père exerça une douce pression, cachant le remords qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il voyait que l'enfant avait perdu tout sourire au profit d'un air trop sérieux. Dray trouvait cela tout à fait détestable sur un enfant, une retenue froide et vide leurs faisait perdre tout éclat. Scorpius lui ressemblais ainsi... Et ça l'horrifiait.

- Allez, choisis en quelques uns ainsi que ce qu'il faut pour les installer dans ta chambre.

Il laissa subrepticement le bout de ses doigts effleurer quelques mèches de son fils. Celui ci, le sourire retrouvé, s'élança vers un vendeur à l'air sympathique. Malfoy papa patienta en retrait jusqu'au passage en caisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père et le fils sortirent de l'animalerie moldue, qu'Albus avait justement indiqué à Scorp car elle acceptait les paiements sorcier. Pour tout vous révélez, c'est d'ailleurs de par l'impulsion d'Al que Draco s'était vu un soir retrouver un petit blond suppliant d'avoir lui aussi un bel aquarium rempli de poissons. D'abord réfractaire, un magasin moldu tout de même, le papa poule accepta finalement.

Enfin toujours est-il qu'une fois de retour au manoir par transplanage, l'héritier malfoy partit installer son tout nouveau aquarium. Veillant au grain, Draco l'aida pour quelques branchements de lumière et oxygène, d'un coup de baguette magique et non de notice d'utilisation vous pensez bien.

Toutes les tâches terminées, le petit blond revint se coller, ventouse impressionnable, admirant chaque guppy découvrir sa nouvelle maison. En le voyant faire, l'ancien Serpentard sourit et posa la boîte de nourriture sur le bureau précisant au gamin de ne pas oublier de bien leur donner à manger. Puis il partit le laissant seul.

La nuit passa, peuplé de rêves aquatiques avec Scorpio le petit poisson clown et Drarin son papa, parcourant l'Océan ensemble à dos de tortues géantes. Puis deux petits pieds, et non deux nageoires, sortirent impatiemment de leur cocon de soie tout chaud. Ils se posèrent avec plaisir sur le parquet de chêne massif, les orteils s'agitaient pour en sentir la chaleur familière. La chambre elle même, plongée dans une semi obscurité de début de matinée, dégageait une atmosphère maternante et rassurante. Le jeune Malfoy tout juste extrait de sa grande couette se dirigea donc vers son bel aquarium, impatient de voir s'il se réveillait avant ses poissons ou s'ils étaient plus lève-tôt que lui.

Soudain, la catastrophe se produisit, première tempête sur les Açores de l'enfance : les poissons flottaient à la surface, inertes.

Entendant le premier le cri de sa progéniture chérie, Draco se leva d'un bon de sa séance de repos et courut le rejoindre. En découvrant la scène, les poissons devenus éponges, la boîte de nourriture vide déposée en amalgame épais au fond de l'eau, les larmes déçues de Scorpius, il compris immédiatement le problème. Il vint alors l'enlacer et en larmes le petit se blottit contre son père. Doucement Draco le berça en silence, le laissant se calmer un peu puis l'emmena au salon pour lui parler, lui expliquer son erreur à l'aide de mots ronronnant. Il emmaillota la découverte si dure qu'est la mort pour un enfant. Ouatés, les mots glissaient et sèchaient une à une les larmes du petit clown qui avait perdu ses brillantes écailles.

Plus haut dans le manoir, les elfes de maison finissaient de nettoyer toutes traces du malheureux cimetière flottant. Astoria Malfoy elle, enfila un de ses nombreux peignoirs de soie et descendit rejoindre son amour et son mari. En bas elle découvrit Scorpius tout juste sortit des bras de son père, qui dignement refusa d'aller chercher de nouveaux guppys.

- Il y a eu suffisamment de morts papa, je pense...

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie, devant ce fils si digne malgré la goutte au nez et les restes de larmes sur ses joues et dans sa voix. Draco remarqua Astoria le premier, d'un regard les parents échangèrent un sourire pleins de tendresse et de fierté.


	3. Chap 3 : Sourire aux couleurs infinies

_**Titre:**__ Enfantillages_

_**Œuvre:**__ Harry Potter. Post Tome 7._

_**Rating:**__ K à T_

_**Couples:**__ Principalement Albus-Scorpius et Draco-Harry. Mais de nombreux autres aussi très présen__ts._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout ou presque appartient à J.K Rowling; sauf l'histoire qui sera développée et les personnages crées au besoin de cette histoire._

_**Résumé:**_

_Drabbles__ de l'enfance à la fin de l'adolescence__,__ de la nouvelle génération et de la vie de leurs parents. Amour, Amitié, Disputes et retrouvailles... à l'abordage, voilà leurs enfantillages !_

_**Inspiration **__**:**__ Le livre Enfance de Nathalie Sarraute écrit ainsi par morceaux de vies._

_**Note:**_

_Merci à Ielena ma nouvelle béta qui me sauve la vie 3 _

_Encore une jolie scène de l'enfance. Vous pensez que ça va durer ? * grand sourire innocent *_

_**Musique(s) d'écriture/d'ambiance:**_

_A vous de choisir. Pour celui-ci aucune en particulier de mon côté._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Sourire aux couleurs infinies._

Dans une jolie maison où même de l'extérieur on y devinait un joyeux bazar, une ambiance festive reignait ce jour-là. Des enfants couraient partout sous tout un tas de guirlandes, lampions colorés rappelant une certaine grande roue de fête foraine. Des odeurs de gâteaux, pâtes moelleuses et chocolatées faisaient concurrences aux caramels mous dessinants des sourires collants aux enfants. Un chat avait débuté : James Potter, le plus vieux de la section d'assauts, courait après une horde de grimlins bondissants. Debout un peu plus à l'écart, des parents papotaient en buvant pour l'occasion une bouteille de champagne. « Joyeux anniversaire Albus » annonçait fièrement une immense banderole bariolée. Lily Potter, elfe des bois du jardin, était la dernière de sa troupe à avoir échappé au vilain troll James. Tous les deux riaient aux éclats de ce typique affrontement familial.

Mais, dans cette atmosphère de bonbons dégoulinants et de papiers cadeaux crépitants, où donc était passé Al ?

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'absence du jeune garçon récemment âgé de neuf ans. Son père était exceptionellement absent, une mission importante. Sa mère elle, jonglait entre les blagues de son frère Ron, sa coupe de champagne et ses fourneaux. Le reste des convives quant à eux étaient trop intéressés par le contenu du buffet, les sourires enjoleurs de James et les jolies nattes sautillantes de Lily pour remarquer l'évidence. Le héros de la fête leur avait faussé compagnie.

Albus Severus étouffant sous une tonne de ballons avait quitté l'ambiance confetti pour trouver refuge un peu plus loin. Il s'était installé derrière un amas de bois pour le feu. Appuyé contre une bûche, il tachait irrémédiablement sa jolie chemise blanche. Maman allait crier. Sur ses genoux repliés en table improvisée, un carnet aux allures de coffre fort peinturluré reposait. Les mains du gamin étaient couvertes de tâches d'aquarelle telles des éclatés de couleurs dilluées. Elles s'agitaient au-dessus d'une petite feuille un peu gondolée d'inspiration humide. Un pinceau prolongait les doigts de l'une d'entre elles, dançant nerveusement dans une chorégraphie d'entre-fête un peu branlante. Le regard du peintre aux poches pleines de pâte-à-citrouille, était fixé sur son oeuvre, dénué de tout autre reflet que celui de l'aquarelle.

Puis le rire de sa soeur passa faire un tour près de ses oreilles, lui arrachant un sourire grimacé. Il stoppa ses gestes, pensif. D'aucune façon il n'était vraiment en colère, tout juste un peu triste qu'ils s'amusent tous sans lui. Il avait la compréhension passive de ceux qui savent que rien ne changera et que s'énerver ne rendrait pas les choses plus simples, bien au contraire. Alors à l'inverse il se persuadait qu'il était totalement ravi de pouvoir entendre leur bonne humeur. Ça lui faisait au moins une source d'inspiration pour peindre.

Un peu plus tard il venait de finir le portrait de sa soeur. Les tresses flamboyantes y bondissaient pour échapper au grand dadais, sûrement James, s'exprimant ici dans un florilège de bruns et d'orange soupoudrés de taches bleutées pour leurs yeux. Sa tristesse soudainement accentuée par le déclin d'activités abrutissantes, Albus se mit à penser à l'absence de son père. Cela le mina, lui rappelant que son meilleur ami également ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie de la journée.

Un battement d'ailes près de lui, lui fit tout à coup relever la tête de sa soupe de pensées cafardeuses. Les insectes se dissolvaient instantanément lorsque notre petit peintre reconnut la chouette de Scorpius. Le superbe animal avait accroché à la patte un petit paquet circulaire. Délicatement Al vint donc récupérer le colis. Libérée de son fardeau, il vit avec amusement la chouette s'ebrouait joyeusement, battant des ailes avec un soulagement communicatif. Le petit brun ouvrit précautionneusement son cadeau, y découvrant alors un petit parchemin enroulé autour d'un étrange crayon. Il s'agissait en fait d'un crayon aux couleurs infinies qui changeait de teintes par les pensées. Et surtout, surtout d'un « joyeux anniversaire » entouré de sourires en demi-lune aussi colorés qu'un millier d'arcs-en-ciel. Ils étaient maladroitement dessinés, mais c'était bien là ce qui leur donnaient autant de charme et de douceur. Albus se leva d'un bond, un gigantesque sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Il sautillait sur place, ses cadeaux, marques d'affection inestimable, serrés contre son coeur.

Il ne l'avait pas oublié ! Finalement son meilleur ami s'était parfaitement souvenu de son anniversaire. Derrière le parchemin il s'excusait même de ne pas avoir pu venir. Al savait que de toute manière son amitié avec Scorpius posait problème dans la famille, et que pour le moment ce n'était pas la peine de faire un caprice. Toute trace de tristesse avait fait place à un soulagement euphorique. Aussitôt un peu calmé, Al traversa le jardin telle une bombe jusqu'à sa chambre, sous le regard effaré des invités et de sa famille. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, attrapant en vitesse du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il devait absolument répondre à Scorpius.


End file.
